1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure art design knife providing for the safer and firmer manual wielding of an art design knife that is comprised of a front cover, a rear cover, an upper support cushion, a lower support cushion, a blade magazine section, and a blade arrestor section; in addition to providing for convenient blade replacement, the magazine section of the present invention contains a quantity of spare blades to thereby increase art design knife efficiency and, furthermore, enhance the industrial practical value of art design knife structures.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional art design knives typically have internally disposed extension/retraction devices, wherein the wear that normally occurs between a keeper spring and a single-sided wave-contoured engagement slot diminishes stationary nesting capability, which during utilization results in the incapability of maintaining the fixed positioning of the blade and easily causes dangerous wounds. Furthermore, since the spare blades of conventional art design knives are kept external from the body of the implement itself, when a blade is to be replaced, a considerable amount of time is often wasted locating the spare blades. In view of the existent shortcomings of the conventional product still awaiting improvement, the inventor of the invention herein based on specialized knowledge and design experience gained by engagement in the related fields conducted extensive research inspired by an original idea that culminated in the successful design of the improved structure art design knife of the present invention.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure art design knife in which the push button, the blade changing key, and the blade mount are solidly, efficiently, and precisely engaged in the wave-contoured stepped slot of the front cover, effectively reinforcing the immovability of the blade and thereby increasing its safety; furthermore, the blade magazine section of the invention herein contains a quantity of spare blades and is physically integrated with the body of the art design knife to further facilitate blade replacement convenience.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the advantages, objectives, and functions of the present invention, the preferred embodiments of the invention herein accompanied by the brief description of the drawings below and followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.